mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy Hooves/Gallery
Alone Derpy reply.png|Good ol' Derpy. Derpy wearing a crown.jpg Derpy modified doll.jpg Derpy's original Nightmare Night costume.gif|Derpy's original Nightmare Night costume. Everything but the bag got ruined on the way there. Poor Derpy. Derpy plushie.jpg|A Derpy plushie. Ditzy Doodles.png|Wow, Derpy, you're uhh, good with colors? Derpy vector salute.png|A Derpy vector salute Derpy Hooves Derelle.jpeg|"Fillies and Gentlecolts, put your hooves together for, Derelle Derpy!" Derpy serious medical condition.png|Derpy Hooves explains why her eyes are crossed. Derpy Hooves The Good, The Bad, and The Derpy.jpeg|Derpy has her own movie! Derpy.png Derp Busters.png|Who ya gonna call? Derpy's dress.jpg|Derpy's dress Derpy - Sad by Ocarina0FTimelord.png|Dejected Derpy. 132166 - artist-raikoh14 badass being awesome Derpy Hooves featured image.jpg|Easy, breezy, derpy, beautiful Covergirl... Derpy Hooves by DerpiiHooves.png In the spirit of St. Valentine by Krellyan.png|;'} D'AWWZ!! 114526 - Derpy Hooves love muffin.jpg Derpy is a happy pony by noxwyll.png|A version of the previous pic, without words Baby Derpy on Nightmare Night by Beavernator.png Derpy loves you guys.jpg Derpy so fresh.png|Derpy, this is a family show! Derpy Hooves mailmare.jpg|Delivery! Young Derpy Hooves.jpg|Derpy Hooves, young Derpy as a bride.png|Derpy has finally decided to marry her gender swap Voet Derpy by Equestria-Election.png|The vote (or rather, "voet") Derpy poster made by Equestria-Election Parasprite Derpy.png|A Derpy parasprite Derpy Knows.gif|Derpy knows. What she knows, however, is a mystery Derpy Hooves holding a giant muffin.jpg Derpy Luna's Guard.png|Derpy as a Luna's guard Ceiling Derpy by SegaGenesis4100.jpg|Ceiling Derpy is watching you eat muffins Derpy cloud.jpg Napping Guard by artist-equestria-prevails.png|Napping Derpy Guard art by--equestria-previals-- Derpy Hooves Christmas pony by artist-up1ter.png|Derpy Hooves Christmas Pony by-up1ter. General Derpy by artist-equestria-prevails.png|General Derpy by--equestria-previals--. General Derpy by artist-equestria-previals.png|General Derpy by--equestria-previals--. Derpy Hooves sad by artist-johnjoseco.jpg|Derpy Hooves sad by artist-johnjoseco. Derpy Hooves wallpaper by artist-wmill.png|Derpy Hooves wallpaper fan art by wmill. Derpy Hooves wallpaper by artist-game-beatx14.png|Derpy Hooves wallpaper fan art by game-beatx14. Filly Derpy wallpaper by artist-vexx3.png|Filly Derpy Hooves wallpaper fan art by vexx3. Derpy wallpaper by artist-equestria-previal and artist-xderpyx.jpeg|Derpy wallpaper fan art by equestria-previal and xderpyx. Derpy Hooves drinking her chocolate milkshake.png|Drinking her chocolate milkshake derpinintodawallz.png|Derpy derpin'. Derpy cute blinking.gif|Filly Derpy (too cute for words) mlp___two_sides_of_derpy__by_tehjadeh-d4hypcr.jpg|Derpy Derp mlp___two_sides_of_derpy__revamped__by_tehjadeh-d5yw6i6.png|Poor Ditzy :( derpy_and_derpy_by_hampshireukbrony-d6rmv4g.png|Derpy and her human counterpart Bubbles coverart.png Fighting is magic derpy official by thealjavis-d78dhbf.jpg Derpy trying to play a cello.jpg|Derpy you aren't holding that the right way Bbbff Derpy by Scourge707.png Filly_Derpy_with_a_muffin.png|Snuggle muffin Derpy_with_muffins.jpg Derpy_with_protective_visors.jpg Derpy_Yu-Gi-Oh_card.jpg derpy halloween.jpg|Derpy in both humanized and pony form Star_Sue_Game_Print.jpg.jpg|Derp flutter derp.jpg|Derpy-shy Group Derpy modified doll with mail cart.jpg|Next to a Rainbow Dash doll. Derpy Hooves eye exam.png|Nurse Redheart with her unique patient. Going Nowhere by NaterRang.jpg Lovestruck Derpy example picture.png|A picture from BaldDumboRat's ask pony tumblr, Lovestruck Derpy Derpy looking at the Doctor's cutie mark.png|From BaldDumboRat's series, Doctor Whooves and Assistant Derpy Hooves and Applejack.png|Applejack is not at all thrilled Derpy Hooves Doctor Whooves Tardis Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Derpy, Dr. Whooves and Twilight Sparkle Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png Pony bus omgweregonnadie by shutterflye.png|Derpy... a bus driver? Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Screwball and Derpy Hooves by johnjoseco.png|Derpy with her friend, Screwball Derpy and Rainbow Dash by LeavingCrow.png Derpy and Dinky Hooves by EpicVinylScratch.png|Mother and daughter... what a precious bond they share The making of Dinky Doo comic.jpg|And that's how Equestria Dinky was made! ZOMBIE PONIES by CaptRicoSakara.jpg|Derpy shooting muffins at zombies Screwball and Derpy Hooves.png|Derpy Hooves and Screwball 10333 - Carrot Top Derpy Hooves macro meme popcorn.JPG Vietnam War.jpg|Derpy as a pilot in a transport plane to send her friends at the battlefield. Sparkler, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Doo, and Doctor Whooves.png|Derpy, Sparkler, Dinky Doo and Doctor Whooves dressed up Sparkler, Derpy Hooves, and Dinky Doo.png|Derpy, Sparkler and Dinky Doo Maximum Derp! by SeionKitsune.jpg Rainbows Everywhere! by JiMMY--CHaN.png Derpy and Crackle Muffins by scribble31.png 570-MLP-Ultimate Derp by Silverlegends.jpg|Meeting a dragon with a muffin on her head Commission Here you Go by Veggie55.png Crackle the Dragon by Karzahnii.png Excelsior! by The-Danitor.jpg Derpy take care of Sparkler and Dinky Do.jpg|Derpy taking care of Sparkler and Dinky Do All armed ponies fan art by pyruvate.jpg Left 4 Derp by artist-smashinator.jpg|Left 4 Derp by smashinator. Left 4 Derp 2 by artist-smashinator.jpg|Left 4 Derp 2 by smashinator. Princess Luna and General Darpy by artist-equestria-prevails.jpg|General Derpy and Princess Luna by--equestria-previals-- Guard duty by artist-equestria-prevails.png|Guard duty by equestria-previals Lyra and Derpy Hooves recolor.png|Derpy Hooves and Lyra recolor. Twilight Sparkle and Derpy Hooves in sunset wallpaper by artist-xxx--angel--xxx.jpg|Derpy Hooves and Twilight in sunset wallpaper fan art by xxx--angel--xxx. Princess Celestia and Derpy wallpaper.jpeg|Derpy Hooves and Princess Celestia wallpaper. Derpy Hooves and Dinky Do by artist-tryhardbrony.png|Derpy Hooves and Dinky Do fan art by tryhardbrony. Queen Chrysalis recolor with Derpy by artist-voodoo-tiki.png|Queen Derpy of the changelings Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Derpy Hooves and Queen Chrysalis having fun background wallpaper by artist-unnop64.jpeg|Derpy Hooves, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Queen Chrysalis having fun background wallpaper fan art by unnop64. Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves in love.png derpy Grimlock.jpg|ride me Grimlock! Derpy Hooves and Dinky Do wallpaper by artist-flukefoot.png|Derpy Hooves and Dinky Do wallpaper fan art by flukefoot. Derpy Hooves and Scooby Dum by himerosechibichan.jpg|Derpy Hooves and Scooby Dum by HimeRoseChibiChan Scooby Dum and Derpy Hooves.png|Another picture with Scooby Dum and Derpy Hooves. Big Macintosh Derpy Hooves Princess Luna Spike Trixie by artist-Equestria-Prevails.jpg Chinese Spike and Trixie.png Derpy Hooves hugging Princess Erroria by Background Pony.png|Derpy Hooves hugging Princess Erroria Scootaloosscootaquestcomic.png Afterandbeforesunrise.png DerplegangerDopplegangerShirtDesign.png Twilight and Derpy comic.jpg CommisionToVictory.png TShirtEXTERMINATE.png Super Star Kart 8 Racers.jpg My Little Timelord coverart.jpg|Derpy and Doctor Whooves in My Little Timelord 512728__safe_rainbow+dash_derpy+hooves_japanese_artist-colon-dm29.png|Rainbow Dash: "Are you okay, Derpy?" Derpy: "Daijobu desu!" I promise.png Derpy and Dinky tomorrow today forever.png RPD490 TheDoctorandHisAssistant.png|Human versions of Derpy and the Doctor, which are based on The Doctor and Assistant versions of the characters. Derpy_painting_Rarity.png My-little-pony-minor-mlp-art-ditzy-doo-491973-1-.png Carrot top and derpy by master fighter-d5n2ri6-1-.png Ponies eating by hedgehoggoalie-d60jee1-1-.jpg Tumblr inline mk5730zB7T1qz4rgp-1-.jpg Background pony Mane 6 segmented.jpg Background pony Mane 6 and friends.png The background six by shinodage-d5t7cp3.png Background ponies.png Background Mane 6 by DrawPonies.jpg Category:Official character galleries